


Skin

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey isn't shy or anything but can't help comparing himself to Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Skin  
> Pairing: John Casey/Chuck Bartowski  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Casey isn't shy or anything but can't help comparing himself to Chuck.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Notes: Written for the 15_minute_fic community on LiveJournal. In the interests of honesty I added the last nine words when posting here.

Casey always gets dressed quickly, like he's ashamed of what they've done but they've slept together a few times now so apparently this cycle of shame works.

"Let me guess, you have somewhere to be."

"We do actually, Bartowski. Beckman's orders, go to this embassy shindig tonight."

"Yeah, forgot. You must have blown my mind."

Casey rolls his eyes. Chuck looks around for his clothes and starts getting dressed. He notices Casey watching him and wiggles his ass.

"No time for that. You better get suited up while I find appropriate bartender wear."

"One of these days I'll be the barman."

"Wouldn't work. We need you circulating. Plus you'd probably spill drinks on people."

"I am not that clumsy."

Casey smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Their mission is a success, no guns, no raising suspicions. They get the intel they need and pass it on to the General. By mutual agreement they say goodnight to Sarah and when they reach their courtyard they head to Casey's apartment. Chuck kisses him as soon as they're through the door. Casey grips his arms and spins him round, pinning him against the wall. Chuck loves how forceful Casey is. Casey pulls at Chuck's bow-tie, getting it undone and working on the shirt button.

"Bedroom", gasps Chuck.

They quickly head up to Casey's room leaving Chuck's jacket and Casey's vest on the floor. Chuck goes in first and turns on the light. Casey switches it off again. He pushes Chuck onto the bed and lies on top of him, grinding against him while Chuck kisses his neck. Casey slides his hand between them and pulls Chuck's shirt loose. He pushes Chuck's shirt up and kisses his stomach, such soft skin.

"Can we have the lights on please?"

"I know where everything is, Chuck, not my first time."

"I'd like to see you."

Casey rolls away and lies next to Chuck.

"What's wrong, Casey?"

"You don't get to do this job for as long as I have without getting shot. I've got a few scars, they're ugly."

"They're not. You've lived is all. They're battle scars from serving your country. I like them, not that I'm some scar fetishist, not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Casey takes Chuck's hand. "Kiss me then."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
